paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers
The Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers are a group of fourteen individuals, seven males and seven females, each specializing in a different style of dancing that they teach to the other dancers in their group. Together, they make the best dance group on that side of the country, and the third best dance crew in the entire country in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU. NOTE: The FIRST FOUR Synchro-Stylers are the leaders of the Synchro-Stylers AND the founding members! All Synchro-Stylers probably won't be getting full-length pages as they are technically side characters, with the exception of Durante! All Synchro-Stylers must be residence of Sunset Sound, AND between the ages of 17-22!! Want to make a Synchro-Styler character? Go ahead! Post a comment with your idea!! They MAY be paired with another Synchro-Styler, and they WILL appear in "Pup Pup Dance Battle!"' '''''EDIT: ALL SYNCHRO-STYLER CHARACTERS ARE MADE!! Contemporary Specialist Deveraux Nightingale Gender: Male Age: 22 Appearance Deveraux Nightingale is a cross between a Beauceron and a Picardy Spaniel. He has a chestnut brown fur coat with a sandy-colored underbelly, tan "socks" on his arms and legs, He has unmistakable, beautiful crimson-red eyes. His right ear is pointed while the left is semi-floppy. Bio Deveraux Nightingale was the result of a crime boss seducing a young vulnerable canine woman. Regrettably, he is the son of Arcane Renegade leader, Salvotor Engimus. However, Deveraux took up his mother's last name, Rossignol, except in English. He was Deveraux Nightingale. In order to escape his father, he took his mother and ran away from the Arcane Renegades, and resided in Sunset Sound, where he worked and cared for his immensely depressed mother... While living in Sunset Sound, he discovered multiple forms of dance... So, he discovered his true calling. Dance. He began to learn Contemporary Dance as a form of self-expression... Witnesses describe his motions as sad, aggressive, and protective... That's all that he's been through to confront his father and protect his mother... He gathered three other dancers and started the crew now known as the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers. Personality A defensive and protective individual, full of compassion and generosity... Everything his father isn't... Deveraux takes more after his mother than his father. He only wants what's best for his mother, and for all of his friends. When he was younger, he never had a great many friends as all he's ever known was his father's gang. He does occasionally suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, given all the abuse he had to deal with at the hands of the Arcane Renegades. He will occasionally lash out if reminded of any of that... Crush Deveraux doesn't have a crush at the moment, however he is aware of Delphine's feelings for him. Ballet Specialist Sissone Pointe Gender: Female Age: 20 Appearance (Appearance by Vixie) Sissone is a hybrid and a spaniel mix, making her a havanna brown with cream ears which are long and fluffy along with her back paws, like ballet shoes. She also has light purple eyes that sparkle whenever she's happy and she wears purple sparkly bows on her ears. When she wears her ballet shoes you'll notice their not a normal color- they are a pale purple almost lavender with silky soft ribbons. Bio (Bio by Vixie) Even when she was little Sissone loved ballet. It was her life. She loved the gracefulness, the way the moves flowed together. She begged and begged her parents for lessons and they finally gave in. She was a natural, which would explain her love for it. She practiced as often as she could, even when she was tired or her legs ached. Later she moved to Sunset Sound where she could express her love for dance even more. When the Synchro-Stylers started she helped and became a founding member and their ballet specialist- although it may be a downside for the team, she's so intent on having her teammates perfect it she sorta drives them crazy. Personality (Personality by Vixie) When it comes to her dancing she's very persiverent and hard working, but also kind and patient- unless it's her teammates. She also is very head-strong about working hard and would try to dance with a broken paw or leg. Outside of dance- which is hard cause she's almost always dancing- she's kind and helpful, taking the time to help others and the world around her. She uses her dance to help support charities and loves to help animals too. Crush (Crush by Vixie) A little later, after the Dance battle between the PAW Patrol Presto Pups and the Synchro-Stylers, Sissone realizes that she has feelings for her dance partner- Aethelbeorn. Thus, a very dance inspired love blossoms between the two and they live happily ever after the bow^^ Ballroom Specialist Lurette Quraishi Gender: Female Age: 21 Appearance Lurette is a Red Saluki, so her entire back is a reddish-brown color, as well as her ears. Her underbelly is a cream color. Her ears are tipped with black, as well as her hands, feet, forearms, and forelegs. As a Saluki, she is tall, slender, and has long legs. She has beautiful brown light brown eyes Bio TBD Personality A sassy, fiery young lady. She won't tolerate any nonsense, and is not afraid to get up in someone's face. She has a very tight work ethic, and is almost OCD with her organization. She gets along well with Querida-Valentina in terms of their fiery dispositions, however Lurette is a lot more gentle and motherly than Querida-Valentina. Lurette is open to trying new things at any possible turn, and loves to run, swim, and of course dance. Despite her "sassy mother" attitude, her patience is rather short. This causes her to snap fairly quickly, though she is working on it. Besides, it's difficult to take her seriously when her anger makes her looks even prettier. Crush Kazimir and Lurette have been dating for almost five years, since the Synchro-Stylers started up. The two have an inseparable bond, completing one another. It wasn't until after their dance battle with the PAW Patrol that something unimaginable and unforgettable occurs to the young couple... Acrobatics Specialist Quentin Sparrowstriker Gender: Male Age: 19 Appearance Quentin is a cross between a Boykin Spaniel, a Rough Collie, and an Australian Shepherd. He takes on the Merle appearance of an Australian shepherd, however instead of blue or red, Quentin is mostly brown. He has green eyes, a few 'freckles' on his snout of both light and dark brown, and his ears are slightly floppy. He has large areas of an auburn-brown on his back. His lower back, sides of hips, and shoulder blades are the auburn color, as well as his ears and top of his head. The front of his body and mid-back are white. Quentin's middle back is covered in the Merle-like spots and patches. Those are the lighter-brown color of the Rough Collie. He has a long, fluffy tail and dark brown "socks" on his arms and legs. His right hand and left foot are white, though. The tip of his left ear is white as well. He has a somewhat lanky physique, but his muscles pack a punch. He is ideal for acrobatics. Bio TBD Personality Quentin is a very kind, eccentric, outgoing, and fun-loving individual. He loves to take risks! He is also bisexual, leaning more towards men... 60/40 is the accurate ratio. One would not be able to tell this immediately, but they'd be able to tell after a while. Quentin typically hangs out with the girls of the group often, and has a sense for fashion and other stereotypical "girly" things. He does like his fair share of "guy" things, such as a few sports. He does get carried away with his outgoing personality. He's an open book, and is not afraid to show his sexuality. He doesn't cross-dress, however. He loves to toy with Tahir-Koa's obliviousness. Crush Despite his attraction more towards men, the other 40% of his attraction is completely dominated by Querida-Valentina. Despite their seven-month age difference, the two have an attraction to each other, and often do talk about other cute boys together. Eventually, this ceases as Quentin falls head-over-heels for Querida-Valentina. Tecktonic Specialist Durante Santoscuro Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance Durante is a Cursinu. He has a brindle coating, just like his brother Saracco, except Saracco is mostly brown fur. Durante is mostly dark brown with lighter brown highlights. He has a slightly more muscular build than his brother. Bio Born in the city of New Estermere, Durante was one of four products of a young couple's irresponsibility. He and his siblings were given up as pups, forced to live in a box on the street for countless days and weeks. He was saved by a teenage boy, who decided to give him as a gift to his girlfriend. Durante was the only one taken from New Estermere to Sunset Sound. In Sunset Sound, he was always surrounded by festivities, parties, and upbeat music. He decided that he wanted to learn how to dance. He studied various dance styles, but was drawn to one in particular. Tecktonik. He learned to rhythmically wavy his arms around in spiraling motions, precise exchanges of momentum, and well-timed poses. He went on to constantly perform his routines on the streets of Sunset Sound. Eventually, the four founding members of the Synchro-Stylers recruited Durante for their new group, and he has been there ever since, travelling the country dancing for the people. Durante is glad to have an occupation where he can do what he loves every single day. Personality TBD Crush Durante has no crush at the moment, and is not interested in any of his teammates. Breakdancing Specialist Aethelbeorn Raghnildur Gender: Male Age: 20 Appearance Aethelbeorn is a Scandinavian Riddarhund. He is tall and slender. He has blonde fur, a white underbelly, black ears, and piercing blue eyes. He is a cross between an Auburn-colored Riddarhund and a Blonde-colored RIddarhund. Bio Aethelbeorn was born in America, even though his parents were from Scandinavia. As a young pup, he loved to dance, although his father disapproved of how he would prance and twirl around the house. He hated how Aethelbeorn would lock himself in a world of music and dance, saying that what he was doing was weak and not fitting for a man. Aethelbeorn was outraged, and continued doing what he loved, despite punishment and disapproval by his father. Despite his father, Aethelbeorn's mother always supported him, saying that if that's what he wanted to do, he should aim for it, and let nothing stop him. Besides, Aethelbeorn's siblings were going into fields of medicine and first-responders. Of all the jobs, Aethelbeorn's desired occupation was the least likely to get him killed. So, Aethelbeorn and his mother moved out. Aethelbeorn and his mother moved to Sunset Sound, the street-dancing capital of the country. It was here that Aethelbeorn could perfect and hone his skills as a Breakdancing, or a B-Boy, as they called it. He became really good, earning a decent amount of money every time he went to perform on the street. Eventually, he joined the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers, and with the aid of his B-Boying skills, the S4's climbed the ranks to the best dance crew in that region of the country. Aethelbeorn has been there ever since, and his mother couldn't be more proud. Aethelbeorn was the fifth member of the Synchro-Stylers. In fact, he joined so early on that he could be considered the fifth founding member of the dance crew. Personality Aethelbeorn is actually a very humble individual, showing great sportsmanship whenever he dances in a battle. He's always willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it, be it with dancing or community service. However, he does suffer from occasional depression, causing him to shut everyone out, damaging his social relationships. If he wants to be alone, he wants to be alone, and it would be wise to not bother him when he is struck with depression... Crush After the dance battle against the PAW Patrol Presto Pups, Aethelbeorn discovers that he has feelings for his dance partner, Sissone Pointe. Due to this, a musical love sparks between the two, and (to quote Vixie) "they live happily ever after the bow." Latin Specialist Querida-Valentina "Verra" De La Ibarra Gender: Female Age: 20 (Goes normally by Verra Ibarra instead of Querida-Valentina De La Ibarra) Appearance: Querida-Valentina, or simply Verra, is a Basque Shepherd Dog. Her fur is not as dark as the Gorbeiakoa red variety, nor as light as as the Gorbeiakoa fawn variety. Instead she is a sort-of blonde color like a Golden Retriever. Her eyes are afflicted with Central Heterochromia. The surroundings of her pupils are a greenish-hazel color, while the outer portions of her eyes are a rich, deep golden-amber color. Bio TBD Personality A hot and fiery individual. Verra burns with love and passion for what she does. She absolutely loves to dance, and hates to see her friends down on themselves, or sad or distressed in general. She's a loving individual, who also loves hugs. However, often with new people, she is very skeptical. She's skeptical about a great many things, and often requires set-in-stone proof before she will believe anything. The only ones she believes are her friends and teammates in the Synchro-Stylers. Crush Verra, for the longest time, wasn't sure of the types of guys she was interested in. She took a liking to big, muscular guys, until she realized they were all... Not the best choices... Eventually, after teasing Quentin Sparrowstriker for the longest time, she fell for him, much to Quentin's delight. Jazz Specialist Meadow Temperance Age: 19 Appearance Meadow is a Belgian Sheepdog, however she is a dark blue color with a slightly lighter blue underbelly, and violet eyes. Her ears are pointed, and she typically wears a green neck-scarf around her instead of a collar. She is the older sister of Sylvia. Bio TBD Personality A fun-loving, outgoing individual who's the wildest thrill-seeker the Synchro-Stylers have. She's also one of the laziest. She wields both ends of the extremes. Meadow can either be overly jovial and adrenaline-fueled, or completely lazy. She's actually still a very sociable individual, and whenever she's lazy, will usually snuggle with one of her teammates, mostly with either Delphine or Creaux, because to her, they're the warmest, softest, and most single. Meadow is also a bit of a prankster, and loves to make and play jokes. She always loves to put a smile on her teammates' faces, however she isn't overly fond of new people or of anyone else but her teammates... She was actually a bit abrupt and possibly a bit cold when she left Sylvia and Adventure Bay for Sunset Sound. Crush Meadow doesn't have a crush on anyone at the moment, however she is gradually growing closer to the "lone wolf" of the crew, Creaux. Shuffle Specialist Kazimir Lagunov Gender: Male Age: 21 Appearance Kazimir is a tall, white Borzoi with gray markings on his back, sides, and his tail. His left ear is also gray. Being a Borzoi, he is also very tall, the only one of the Synchro-Stylers taller than Tahir-Koa, albeit being only by an inch or two. His left hand and half of forearm is gray, and his right foot is gray as well. He has dark brown eyes. Bio TBD Personality A suave, generally laid-back and carefree young man, Kazimir is the definition of the "cool guy". He's funny, considerate, and an overall outgoing individual. He's never been in the spotlight until he joined the Synchro-Stylers, and is still nervous and a bit shy with taking center-stage, but he is a very kind and courteous young man. That's what Lurette loves about him. Kazimir loves to run and swim and dance, just like Lurette. Crush Kazimir and Lurette have been dating for almost five years, since the Synchro-Stylers started up. The two have an inseparable bond, completing one another. It wasn't until after their dance battle with the PAW Patrol that something unimaginable and unforgettable occurs to the young couple... Swing Specialist Delphine Ackerman Age: 19 Appearance Delphine is a McNab-Boxer with a white underbelly, and white paws and feet. Her back is a lighter brown than the typical dark brown of the Boxer, and her ears are semi-floppy, just like a McNab's. She looks exactly like a McNab, except with Boxer-like colorations. Bio TBD Personality A sweet, shy, and caring individual, who is absolutely outgoing when she listens to jazz or swing music. She and Meadow have similar styles in dance, even though Meadow is much more sassy than Delphine would ever be, but she tries. Delphine typically has a can-do attitude, but quickly reverts to her introverted state. She's the softest boxer ever! She absolutely loves her teammates, and she actually dated Meadow for a time, however that changed. She can sometimes be too nervous... Delphine refuses to take center-stage sometimes, and when she does, gets extremely nervous, and is prone to making mistakes... Mistakes the audience doesn't notice, but her teammates do. Crush Despite their two-and-a-half year difference, Delphine has a crush on S4 Leader, Deveraux Nightingale. She adores him to bits, and blushes nervously and immensely whenever he's around, and would love nothing more than to be his. Crip-Walk Specialist Creaux Rockwell Gender: Male Age: 21 (Pronounced "Crow") Appearance Creaux is a cross between a German Longhaired Pointer and a Blue Lacy. While he is mostly brown, he has a white underbelly. He, like his sister, have strips of blue on their sides, separating the white and brown. Their backs are mostly brown, with areas of blue here and there. Creaux bears a reddish-brown color in his eyes. As a rite of passage in the gang that he and his sister escaped from, his ears were cropped, however he refused to have his tail docked. Bio TBD Personality A rather stern and distant individual. His only concern is his sister, Rylan, and defends her with an iron fist. He doesn't really like to crack jokes, but rather he just laughs along with the humor of the rest of his teammates. Creaux is incredibly defensive with Rylan, and often intimidates any guy who seems to be forming a relationship with Rylan. He is a very effective liar, and the things he's done to protect Rylan horrify him... Despite this, he does have his soft spots. He loves pie. He does know a fair share about guns, being exposed to them most of his life. He does occasionally suffer from PTSD, which affects his behavior towards others. He has trouble sleeping and anxiety... Dancing helps to ease him. Crush Creaux isn't without his soft spots... He has a crush on Meadow, absolutely adoring her. He likes it when she snuggles him, and loves her fluffy tail. Creaux first fell in love with her eyes, and gradually fell for Meadow over time as they continued to dance together... Jumpstyle Specialist Rylan Rockwell Gender: Female Age: 17 Appearance Rylan is a cross between a German Longhaired Pointer and a Blue Lacy. She is mostly brown and has a white underbelly. She, like her brother, have strips of blue on their sides, separating the white and brown. Their backs are mostly brown, with areas of blue here and there. Rylan bears dark blue eyes. She does not have her ears cropped like her brother. Instead, hers are floppy or semi-floppy. Bio TBD Personality A somewhat cheery, outgoing young girl who loves hip-hop and hardstyle dancing, but does love the occasional pop music. She loves music with a passion, and is very creative. She loves to DJ, and is very musically-inclined. Rylan loves to show off her beats, as well as herself in general, as she is a bit of a flirt. Despite this, she adores getting to know a person from their heart, rather than their appearance or what they do to make themselves 'fit in', so to speak. Rylan wants to know someone's true self. She does get easily annoyed at her brother Creaux, who is overly protective of her. Her deepest desire is to find a guy whom both she and Creaux approves of. Rylan does, however, snap easily. Crush Rylan wants to fall in love, however due to the over-protection towards her by her brother Creaux, she has yet to find a special someone, despite the dozens of guys she's been interested in... They've all been chased off by Creaux. Freestyle Specialist Pollyenna Gem Gender: Female Age: 18 Appearance (Appearance by Vixie) Pollyenna is mutt- she's mostly white with some brown and tan markings. She has a big brown patch on her back that's outlined with tan. Her ear tips are tan along with her back left paw. She has a brown tail tip and front paws and freckles across her mussel. She has pale pink eyes and sometimes wears a pink bow on her tail. Just like Sissone her jazz shoes are a special color- they are pale pink, her spare pair are pale purple. Bio (Bio by Vixie) Pollyenna was born and raised in Sunset Sound. She always had rhythm but never had a dance style to call her own. Her parents tried every style they could until finally something clicked- Pollyenna was a free stylist. They encouraged her to dance whatever way she wanted, any time she wanted- just not to late or early. She was so happy to finally find her style that she did as they asked- wearing through pair after pair of jazz shoes. One day when she out she saw a flyer for the Sunset Sound Synchro Stylers and she tried out. A few days later she was announced as their freestyle specialist! Personality (Personality by Vixie) Pollyenna is a bright and cheerful pup- always looking on the bright side. She's very social and hyper which makes her great for working with a team. She is also very compassionate and hates to see strays, it breaks her heart. She loves to help others and is willing to do anything for a friend- even if it includes pretending to be sad. Crush (Crush by Vixie) Despite their major '''differences, Pollyenna later falls for TK- although it seems he's already fallen for her~ The two become very close friends, much to the surprise of their teammates, and later confess their feelings for each other! In a very awkward way...^^; '''Zumba Specialist Tahir-Koa "TK" Olanrewaju Gender: Male Age: 22 Appearance Tahir-Koa is a mix of a black wolf and a Rhodesian Ridgeback. Tahir-Koa's mother is a cross from a wolf raised in Hawaii and a wolf raised in Brazil. His father was the offspring of two Rhodesian Ridgebacks, one from Africa and another from New Zealand. Tahir-Koa is mostly dark gray, almost black. His eyes are a light blue color. He wears a necklace of lion's teeth, and typically goes with no shirt. He has a scar over his eye, and his ears are pointed like his mother's. He bears the signature ridge of the Rhodesian Ridgeback. Bio TBD Personality Tahir-Koa is a very strict individual. He is a sort-of rebel. Takes no orders from anyone except his parents. He can come off as mean sometimes, but he is a likable individual. He usually lets loose with the rest of the Synchro-Stylers, and is friendly towards them, even teaching them the arts of Zumba, Capoeira, Hawaiian Dances, and the War Dances of Africa and New Zealand. He is also not very good at the English Language, but he speaks Brazilian Portuguese, Hawaiian, Maori, and several African dialects. Crush Tahir-Koa was always the strong, silent type. Seemingly ice-cold in demeanor... One girl has been able to melt his heart... His teammate, Pollyenna. Despite the two having extreme differences, Pollyenna eventually falls for him, even though TK has fallen for her already. Much to the surprise of the other Synchro-Stylers, the two start to date and later confess their feelings for each other, albeit being in a very awkward way, but it all works out in the end. Now Pollyenna has a big, muscular boyfriend to protect her and cuddle with... Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Adult animals Category:Protagonists Category:First gen Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Teenager Category:Teenagers